By My Side
by Klance13
Summary: Voltron legendary defenders, after season 6 all Klance
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people this is my first FanFic I hope you all like it**

* * *

After the paladins left the rocky planet they helped Shiro on, they decided to stop on a different more habitable planet so they could all rest for a while.

On Their Way, Keith noticed a stinging feeling in his right arm that he didn't notice before because of everything that was going on and knowing Keithhe tries to put his teammates need first among his own.

But as they were drawing near to a good planetthe stingingpain in his arm Was growing worse it became this almost unbearable pounding pain that wouldn't go away.

Krolia started noticing The change in Keith's attitude as he started groaning in pain.

"Keith are you ok" his mother asked sounding worried.

"Yeah j-just fine" Krolia knowing Keith didn't like showing vulnerability was still worried about him but she didn't ask anymore questions after two years on the Space whale Krolia noticed some traits she and Keith both shared good and bad.

When all the lions got to the planet Keith and Krolia were the last to get out.

Keith could barely focus on anything his vision was so blurry because of the horrible pain in his arm and immediately as he stepped onto the surface of the planet he collapsed and grasped his arm the last thing he saw and herd before his eyes started  
/closing was the blurred shape of lance running to him calling out "KEITH HE NEEDS HELP" then everything went dark.

* * *

when he woke up he saw his space wolf licking his face and lance, Pidge, and hunk arguing with each other.

Keith looked up at his space wolf and said softly "I'm ok boy" then looked at his team mates and said "stop arguing" in a lower and more broken Voice than he expected.

"Hey Keith your ok" lance said excitedly. "H-how long have I been out" "roughly 7 hours" Pidge answered. "How are you feeling" hunk asked. "I feel like I've been run through by a galra cruiser and my arm feels like it was shot by a hole fleet, but  
fineI guess" 

" WAIT did Keith just make a joke" Lance said sounding shocked. "You should rest then" Hunk explained ignoring Lance.

"Nah I should be fine" Keith immediately regretted trying to stand up as his vision blurred and he fell on the nearest thing possible to him which was lance. "Hey Keith buddy,you ok" Lance asked. "j-just fine" then Keith blacked out again.

* * *

noshade=""

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter**

 **More coming your way don't mind the bad grammar**


	2. Chapter 2 insecurities

**Chapter 2 here we go**

* * *

when Keith woke up the only person that was there was Lance he was humming to some kind of song.

"Why are you still here" " wow Keith no thanks for staying no thanks for bandaging your arm, didn't know you could be so cold" "sorry I just didn't think you of all people would stay" "well I offered to seeing how everyone elsewas caught up in their own  
/thing, no one came back to check on you except your mom and space wolf they left to go check on Shiro, Krolia thought you were in good hands,and seeing how dark it is right noweveryone is probably sleeping" "good logic"

"Hey want me to get you a rock to lean on seeing how you've been lying in the dirt for almost 12 hours" "sure" "what song was that" "huh" "the one you were humming before" "oh that it was just this  
song my mom used to sing when I was young" "sing it" "wait what now" "yeah" "why" "we'll you tell me about a song that has somewhat of a back story and expect me not to here it" "kind"  
"come on lance" "ugh fine mullet but you better not make fun of me, and I'm getting you that rock you that rock you look stupid lying in the dirt"

After Keith got himself propped up against the rock, lance sat down on the ground and started singing, when he was done Keith just stared at him with his jaw almost tuching the ground.

"Stop looking at me like that mullet, I know I sound bad" "what no lance that was actually really good, I didn't know you could sing" "uh yeah I used to sing all the time back on earth, not so much now but still sometimesI  
start to sing and remember what it was like to go to the beaches in Cuba with my guitar and my siblings and we would all sing and dance and it was like all the worries we had would just drift away with the tide" "hey lance are you ok your  
tearing up"


End file.
